Characteristically, bundles of logs are placed on a series of transfer chains running in substantially parallel lines. The bundle is conveyed along the chains to a stop and loader, for example, which, theoretically feeds individual logs to a debarker. However, the large bundle of logs often makes it difficult for the loader to function properly. Sometimes the loader is unable to tip a log or it tips more than one log at a time onto the debarker conveyor. Therefore, there is particular need for a system which will ensure entry of a single log or a single layer of logs into the stop and loader so that a single log may be reliably entered into the debarker. Debarking is not the only operation where isolating a single log from a bundle is important; in fact, in most log processing, separation and isolation of each log or separation into a single layer is necessary. A typical prior art solution to the problem is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,716 issued to Roche.
A recent patent search has produced the following patents which may be of interest:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ 3,118,546 McConnell, et al 3,306,472 Blanz 3,655,067 White 3,700,116 Rysti 4,431,367 Pousette, et al 4,624,361 Hollins 4,930,616 Kindberg ______________________________________
In general, these patents show oscillating movement in the handling of logs or other elongated objects. None of these patents, however, show the structure and function of the present invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,116 issued to Rysti shows a log handling device which includes a pair of operatively associated lifters which function differently than the present invention. The lifters are alternatively used to provide a threshold which differs significantly from the operation of the present invention. The other devices as mentioned have functional differences which would not allow them to perform the unscrambling process as does the present invention.